Airwalker Django
Airwalker Django was born after Airwalker Amòn and before Airwalker Felix. He was born in the city of Easton, which was at the time a part of the United Colonies. Django lived alone with his mother and no siblings. his father was executed in the City of Albatross for attempting to assassinate the emperor. Because of this, Django grew up very deprived for the Governor of Easton did not let Django leave the city and suggested he stay home. Apart from that, Django lived a very uneventful childhood. Pre-Airwalker Days When Django was ten years old, the general of the Rybaki Army visited the city of Easton to enlist young men into the army. He was not called by his real name, but rather General Comet, because of his association with the city of Kingled. Django, because of his family's poor reputation and his age, was not allowed to join the army but every once in a while, General Comet would bring Django to the city of Upper Easton, where he would teach him swordplay. Django favored use of dual swords. Comet gave Django his first sword, a sword his would hold onto until the day he dies. Comet called it Django's Visage. Django would hold the sword in his right hand, and a different sword in his left. As Django's sixteenth birthday arrived, General Comet began teaching him about Airwalker Amòn '''and about his calender. On his birthday, Django left his mother alone in Easton so that he could begin his professional training in Upper Easton in preparation for the new Airwalker. His mother was upset to see her son leave, but Django assured her he would return. He planted a tree '''on top of the house to symbolize new beginnings. After only a few lessons in Upper Easton, the Wise Men visited the city to tell Django that he was the next Airwalker, something General Comet himself had suspected. Airwalker Django of Easton Django's journal starts the moment he arrives in the city of Amòn. He states that he was not excited to be Airwalker at first, but got very excited the moment he walked into the Holy City. He was given three wishes by Amòn. He asked for the journal, projectile weaponry, and for his Visage to be upgraded. Django writes about the Manifesto Empire and his plans to invade the part of the Empire closest to Easton. He buys a home on Sunset Avenue where he mobilizes a small army to march to Kural, the city made empty by Airwalker Amòn. He plans to collect homeless citizens from overpopulated sections of Albatross and bring them to Kural. He wanted to repopulate the city. After the population, he names the small army he marched with the Southern Raiders for he planned to take over the remaining section of the Manifesto Empire, which was located to the south of Rybak. The Southern Raiders The Southern Raiders quickly grew to be the most influential and powerful branch of the Rybaki army. Men from all over the empire came to Kural to join the army. One possible reason for the army's major success is its goal, which was something every Rybaki man hoped to help achieve: ending the Manifestos. After some intense training in the city of Kural, the army marched to Easton where they began conquering land. They conquered the first city they saw, and claimed it to be Lower Easton. This was an impeccable victory for it sparked the birth of the most influential eras in Rybaki history. The Country of Easton and the Age of Revolution After establishing Lower Easton as a part of the United Colonies, Django went to Easton where he worked with his people to establish the first nation to breakaway from the United Colonies, but stay within the Empire : Easton. This sparked the Age of Revolution, an era in which groups all over the United Colonies wish to stay in the empire but be independent from the other colonies. The Age of Revolution does not end until the Keasbey Revolution during the life of Airwalker Enjolras several generations later. Fall of the Black Pentagon Airwalker Django makes the deal with the emperor in the city of Kingled. This revolution did not shed a lot of blood, but falls second in terms of peaceful behind the establishment of Jenovale, which shed no blood at all. The people of Kingled began to protest the acts of Django. They called him King Django and mocked his actions for they seemed too political. The protesters captured him and brought Django to the Black Pentagon. People throughout Rybak agreed that it would be too difficult for mere protesters to carry a man as powerful as Django across the empire in a wagon, so they cried conspiracy, which led to the fall of the Emperor at the time. While at the Pentagon, Airwalker Kuruk comes to Django in an Airwalker Dream telling him to destroy the Pentagon and escape. Django does just that, and returns to Kingled. He learns that the protesters have become rebels and have burned the flag of the United Colonies. Kingled wanted to be their own nation, a nation they called New Kingled. Django speaks with the people and the new emperor, and invites the city to join the nation of Easton. The people quickly comply. Koloktos' Railway Koloktos wrote multiple times that he wished to one day build a railway system between Albatross and all of the colonies. Koloktos never was able to achieve this, but his writings inspired Django to build the Easton Railway, which connected all four cities in the nation of Easton. Django states that this is only the beginning and he hopes that one day Koloktos' dream will be achieved. Airwalker Felix builds a similar railway in Jenovale '''a generation later but the list ends there. The Great Plains Controversy '''The Great Plains is a province within the United Colonies where the people of Kingled, specifically Sir Dylan, would hunt comets during the Old Regime. The plains are mainly empty except for a few comet holes and a small area known as the Well of Sacrifice, a well that supplied magma. It was made during the Enclosed Era by The Lost People, a term that refers to survivors of the Fall of Skyloft who never made it to either Natolia, Lazio, Sikeykaka, Bushido, or''' Rybak'''. They used the well to kill off people who they deemed to be traitors, which gave the well its connotation. Django continued to fight with the Southern Raiders as an old man, and he was able to see his army grow to be the largest in the world. Its numbers exceeded the army of Albatross itself. Because of this, the people of Albatross began to protest at the Well of Sacrifice. They made multiple puppets of Django and threw it into the well, calling him a traitor to the Empire. This made Django go over there, only to be nearly killed by the protesters. He escape to Kural, where he stayed until his death. Death Airwalker Django spent his final days at Kural. The Great Plains Controversy forced him into depression. He became an alcoholic. He would drink a surplus of alcoholic beverages and has been reported to actually go around the city yelling at people. One stormy night, he drinks at the local bar rather than at home. There he meets a man who was there the night of the Great Plains Controversy He calls Django a coward and a failure. Django, while intoxicated, threatens the man and tells him that he will go to the Well of Sacrifice and blow it up with his arms. The moment Django walks out of Kural, he is struck by lightning and dies. Django, despite what he was told towards the end of his life, was indeed a very successful and indispensable Airwalker.